Kyoko Kirigiri/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Official Kirigiri.jpg|Kyoko's design. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation 016.jpg|Kyoko's anime design. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Kirigiri DR3.png|Kyoko's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Profile Kirigiri.png|Kyoko's profile on the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Kyoko in the Beta Version (Top - the second order from right to left). Beta Kirigiri.jpg|Kyoko's beta design. betakirigiriandmaizono.jpg|A newer version of Kyoko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sayaka Maizono. ''Danganronpa Early Kirigiri.png|Kyoko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Dr3kyokodesign.png|Rough draft of Kyoko's design in Danganronpa 3. kyoko kirigiri beta dr3 design.png|Kyoko's Danganronpa 3 Beta Design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Kyoko on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Kyoko and the other DISTRUST characters. Kirigiri-corpse_Beta.PNG|Kyoko's corpse in the BETA version of the game. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Kirigiri intro.png|Kyoko's introduction. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 investigation.png|Kyoko and Makoto investigating Makoto's room. Elevator_of_the_First_Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Sakura and Kyoko at the Class Trial. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 4 Sakura_Suicide.jpg|Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi Asahina discovered Sakura Ogami's corpse. Chapter 5 Kyoko_whisper.png|Kyoko whispering to Makoto about the sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba. Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Kyoko saved Makoto from the mastermind. Porr kirikiri.png|Kyoko about to get executed in the bad ending. Naegi and Kirigiri climbing stairs.png|Kyoko and Makoto climbing up stairs from the trash dump. Chapter 6 Kyouko and Jin .png|Kyoko and her father years ago. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showed her burned hand in other to clear the suspicion towards her as the mastermind. Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Kyoko with the other survivors at the door. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Kyoko in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Kyoko escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko's room. Kirigiri's undergarments.png|Kyoko's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 163.png|Kyoko arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya Togami left the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya left the island. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Kyoko playing basketball.jpg|Kyoko playing basketball. Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Danganronpa vr4.png |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 11 Sheltering the school.JPG|Kyoko and Hina working together to seal the old school building. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Kyouko_Kirigiri_and_Celestia_Ludenberg_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kyoko and Celestia Ludenberg in the opening. Episode 01 Kyouko_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Kyoko's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Kyoko and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. .jpg|In the cafeteria. Kyoko's reaction to the tapes.png|Kyoko's reaction to the first motive. Episode 03 Kirigiri anime episode 3.jpg|Kyoko witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Kirigiri.png|Kyoko questioned Makoto how he could know that Kyoko visited him to talk about Sayaka. Episode 04 Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Kyoko investigates Chihiro's body and discovers that she's a boy. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Kyoko and the others meeting Alter Ego in the Bath's locker room. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo Owada's crime that took the life of his master. Episode 08 Kirigiri sonrojada.jpg|Kyoko blushing while she admits she overreacted to Makoto keeping a secret from her. Episode 09 Kirigiri tasting the powder.jpg|Kyoko tasted the powder given by Byakuya. Episode 10 Kyoko kirigiri revelationep10.jpg|Kyoko revealed that the corpse founded in the botani garden is Mukuro Ikusaba's. Episode 11 danganronpa-11-kyouko_kirigiri-detective-trial-accused-emotionless-calm.jpg|Kyoko being accused as the killer of Mukuro Ikusaba. Kirigiri after have voted Naegi as guilty.jpg|Kyoko in severe emotional anguish after had voted Makoto as guilty. Kirigiri with garbage on the head.jpg|Kyoko came to rescue Makoto. Kirigiri with the master key.jpg|Kyoko with the master key. bai bai kyoko.png|Kyoko was imaging her execution if not for Makoto taking the blame instead. Episode 12 Kirigiri with her father.jpg|A picture of Kyoko and Jin in the past. 39.jpg|Kyoko discovers her father's bones. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Kiri filthy.jpg|Kyoko during the final trial. Kirigiri after Junko's appearance.jpg|Kyoko's reaction after Junko Enoshima, the mastermind appeared. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Kirigiri desperate.jpg|Kyoko in heavy shock, realizing Makoto's lethal situation. Kirigiri motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Kyoko recovered from the shock with Makoto's encouragement. Kirigiri in ep 13.jpg|Kyoko smiled before she and the other survivors "graduate" from the academy. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Kyoko in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Trailer Kirigiri's smile introduction.jpg|Kyoko's introduction. Opening Kirigiri with a Monokuma bracelet.png|Kyoko in the opening. DR3 Kirigiri OP.jpg|Kyoko in the opening (2). Kirigiri and Monokuma.png|Kyoko in the opening (3). Kyoko Kirigiri Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Kyoko in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Naegi, Asahina, and Kirigiri.png|Kyoko arrived in the boardroom with Makoto and Hina. Mitarai and Kirigiri talking in the hallway.png|Ryota Mitarai asked Kyoko if she thinks it is okay for him to go into the board room. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Kirigiri's distraction.png|Kyoko created a distraction so Makoto can escape. Tengan stops Kirigiri.png|Kazuo Tengan calmed Kyoko down. Episode 03 Kirigiri dodged.jpg|Kyoko dodged Juzo Sakakura's attack. Episode 04 Mitarai and Kirigiri's injury.png|Kyoko winces in pain after Ryota falls on her ankle. Kirigiri rejects Kizakura.png|Kyoko slaps Koichi Kizakura's hand away. Episode 07 Kirigiri inspecting Izayoi's body.jpg|Kyoko inspecting Sonosuke Izayoi's body. Episode 08 Kizakura saves Kirigiri.png|Kyoko saved by Koichi from falling to a bottomless pit. Kirigiri shocked face.png|Kyoko watching Koichi fall into the bottomless pit. Young Kirigiri and Jin.png|Young Kyoko and Jin in Koichi's flashback. Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Kyoko revealing a secret door behind a bookshelf. Kirigiri's deduction.jpg|Kyoko explaining the reason for her coldness; she is a detective. Episode 09 Kirigiri hold on Naegi.png|Kyoko holds Makoto's hand without her gloves and encourages Makoto. Kirigiri smiles.jpg|Kyoko smiles at Makoto before falling asleep. Kirigiri's corpse.png|Kyoko's comatose state after injected with poison from her bangles. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Kyoko and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Kirigiri_appears.png|Kyoko appears in Makoto's hallucination, calling his name. Cornered.png|Kyoko and Sayaka corner Makoto. Yamada, Kirigiri, Celes, and Ishimaru.png|Hifumi, Celestia, and Kiyotaka appeared behind Kyoko in Makoto's hallucination. Poisoned Kirigiri.png|Kyoko appears in her poisoned state. Kirigiri's taunt.JPG|Kyoko urges Makoto to kill himself. Kirigiri and Maizono's taunt.JPG|Kyoko and Sayaka try to goad Makoto into committing suicide. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Kirigiri's return.JPG|After being revived by Mikan Tsumiki, Kyoko was seen approaching Makoto. Kirigiri Kyouko.jpg|Kyoko telling Makoto that everyone's waiting for him. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa/Zero DR05.jpg|Jin and Kyoko's discussion. Danganronpa Kirigiri l_51b17fb94c129.jpg|Young Kyoko. Danganronpakirigiri.jpg|Kyoko on the cover of ''Danganronpa Kirigiri. DRK Vol1 2.png|Kyoko Kirigiri and Yui Samidare handcuffed together. JinjoJess's Tumblr. DRK Vol1 6.png|Kyoko and Yui, also with the In-Vitro Rose. JinjoJess's Tumblr. Kyoko's card.png|Kyoko's DSC number. Drkirigiri2.jpg|Yui and Kyoko on the cover of Danganronpa Kirigiri 2. Middle school Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko in Volume 2 of Danganronpa Kirigiri. tumblr_n08r9bbgBi1qhgst7o2_1280.jpg|Volume 2 Cast. DR Kirigiri 3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover. DRK Vol3 1.png|Volume 3 Cast. JinjoJess's Tumblr. DR Kirigiri 4.jpg|Volume 4 Cover. DRK Vol4 1.png|Volume 4 Cast. JinjoJess's Tumblr. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Kyoko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Manga= File:Kirigirichibi.png|Kyoko, chibi-style. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Kyoko while Monokuma explains that the students are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Kirigiri quesyioning Monokuma's goals.png|Kyoko questioning Monokuma's first objective. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Kyoko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Kyoko's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Kyoko questionning Monokuma.jpg|Kyoko questioning Monokuma on her body. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Kirigiri and Maizono live stage.jpg|Sayaka (Hinako Tanaka) and Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) Full Outfits in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Kyoko played by Rei Okamata.png|Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Kyoko on the ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= ''Danganronpa'' Kirigiri03.png|Official Art. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|Kyoko and Mukuro on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 7. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Kyoko and Sayaka on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Kyoko&Sayaka.jpg|Official Art. The girls on the cover.jpg|Kyoko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Young Kyoko through Older Kyoko.png|Official Art. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. Official Art of Sayaka Kyoko and Monokuma being a creep.png|Official Art. Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. dangan-ronpa-1-and-2-reload-divers-ME3050179650_2.jpg|Official art from Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. ''Danganronpa 3'' Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Kyoko's DR3 Figure Poster Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Olderkyoko2.jpg|Kyoko in the Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's teaser. Recal the END.jpg|Kyoko and Chisa Yukizome in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's ending cover. DR3 Blue Ray Box 001.jpg|Kyoko and Makoto on the cover of Blu-Ray box 1. DR3 regular cover side future 1.jpg|Kyoko and Makoto on Side: Future Volume 1 cover. Trio official.png|Official art. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Survivors lerche.jpg|Official art of Kyoko, Hina, Hiro, and Makoto from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing Makotoxkyoko.jpg|Kyoko and Makoto as Hope's Peak Academy staff members, holding hands. KirigiriKyoko_AsahinaAoi.jpg|Official art. NaegiMakoto_KirigiriKyoko.jpg|Official art. ''Danganronpa x Divine Gate'' Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' Kyokogunsgirlsz.png|Kyoko's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Gun Girl Z Kirigiri.jpg|Updated profile. Gun Girls Z and DR3.png|Official art featuring the cast of Gun Girls Z and ''Danganronpa 3Special Gun Girl Z collaboration post. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kirigiri Detective Official Site 2.jpg|Kyoko on the official game site (character part). Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Kyoko on the official site.png|Kyoko on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Choose your character.png|Kyoko on the character select screen. Kirigiri_Official_Anime_Site.png|Kyoko on the official anime site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Kirigiri's Future Profile.png|Kyoko's profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Danganronpa 3 casts PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 3 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 3 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru:Галерея:Кёко_Киригири es:Galería:Kyoko Kirigiri Category:Image galleries